Koushokugan no Naruto
by Hatekai
Summary: Kushina alive? Merciless Kakashi? Foxy Naruto? Secret Uzumaki doujutsu? Better than Sharingan? Friendly Kyuubi? Idiotic Sasuke? YEAH! ITS ALL IN HERE! -- FemKyuu , NaruKyuu , Powerful!Naruto -- Will Naruto emerge as a great shinobi or something else?


It was a calm, summer night in the shinobi village of Konohagakure. Oh yes, the very Konoha.

The air was calm and clean, the temperature was very pleasing. And there on the main street a young woman walked.

About 170cm tall, beautiful orange haired woman walked the street with a smile. In her arms there was a small kid, about four years old. The only weird thing about this was that the little boy had a red/orange fur tail which was wrapped around his mother's hand. Also, he had whisker marks on his cheeks, and one of his eyes was red, and the other blue. Yeah, and he was blonde.

Anyhow, it was an adorable kid, even with his foxy-attributes. He just smiled at his mother, who smiled back.

As she walked with her kid, they often recieved some stares, often people bowed, or said hello, others were apathic or rather filled with hatred.

Anyhow, they happily continued to walk the road, in the direction of the Hokage tower. There was only one small, but anyway major flaw. It was the date.

It was October 10th.

Kushina avoided the mobs of cheering villagers carefully, so that no harm would come, but then happened something, she would never imagine that would happen.

A man came in front of her. He was about 18 years old. He had silver hair and his Hitai-ate was covering one of his eyes.

„Oh! Kakashi-kun, how're ya?" Kushina asked the cyclops jounin.

He was silent.

„Kakashi-kun? Is everything allright?" She asked again. Now she was quite worried about the scarecrow man.

He gave her a look full of hatred. Kushina was pounded by the amount of killing intent sent her way.

„Let the spawn go, Kushina. I will finish what sensei started!" He suddenly yellet at her

„Kakashi! Are you CRAZY? Like I would give up my son so you could KILL HIM!" She shouted

„Then you give me no choice, Kushina_-dono_" There was chripling ( never mind how its spelled, just the chidori sound, got it? ) and a ball of electricty in his hand.

„Kakashi! Stop this dammit!" Kushina was getting scared.

‚Is he out of his mind? Just what happened to him!'

Then Kakashi simply charged at her, with his electryfied hand in front of him, aiming for the small boy.

Before Kushina could react she saw a hand piercing through her son, and continuing through her chest.

She gave Kakashi a ‚Why?' look, and whispered

„Naze..."

Kakashi stood there, with his hand in her chest. He realized something. What the crap did he JUST DO!

He let Kushina and the boy fall on the ground. Then he himself fell on his knees.

‚Just what have I done...'

Naruto opened his eyes. His vision was blurred by the bright light. Despite his age his wasn't a total idiot. He immidiately got a simple question.

„Am I dea..d?" he whispered, while not knowing what the crap was really happening.

„Hello Naruto-kun" A female voice said behing Naruto.

The small boy to see a young silver haired woman in pure white kimono.She had deep blue eyes, and was quite ‚nice'.

„Who are you?" Naruto asked bluntly

„Oh, sorry, I didn't introduct myself. I am what you refer to as Kami."

Naruto quickly stood up and bowed. „Gomen, Kami-sama".

„Thank you, but there is no real need to be that formal. Your confusion is fully understandable." – „Back to the point. Yes, Naruto-kun, you are currently classified as ‚dead'."

Naruto simply stared at her.

„Do not worry, I shall help you Naruto-kun." – „You see, it wasn't your time to die. But there are more things into this." – „You see I am here, waiting for people to come, to deem them worthy of living or staying here. Well, but back to the point. You shall return to the world of living, along with a small gift. Your soul was deemed worthy, as I searched different timelines, every you was deemed as a worthy soul. From now on your life will better. I feel that there is no need for you to feel the pain, that you suffered in different timelines."

Naruto didn't really understand what she was talking about, but it was clear that the God actually wanted to help him, so he bowed.

„Thank you, Naruto-kun. We shall meet again someday, hopefully not the day of your death. And I will give you a small clue for the future. Listen to the inner voice, Naruto-kun." – „Live well".

The world in front of Narutos eyes began spinning into a great maelstrom of white light...

Kakashi was snapping out of the thing that happened, and decided to pull his hand out of Kushina's body. Presumably, it wouldn't be a bad idea, don't you think?

Suddenly, there was a flash of white light, effectively making Kakashi bling for a few seconds. The second thing he knew was that he was flying backwards.

Naruto stood up, still glowing white.

‚So i'm back...'

He searched for Kushina. Then he saw her on the ground.

„Kaa-chan!" He shouted

„Don't die, Kaa-chan!" He yelled, tears escaping his eyes.

Kakashi finally landed on something soft, he would turn around, but he was fixed on Naruto's performance.

‚Would...the spawn care...?' – ‚Was...I wrong?'

Naruto hugged the body of his mother, crying furiously.

There was someone shouting ‚Demon spawn killed a civilian!' and more people started yelling.

There it came. An unkown voice in his head started speaking.

‚**Put ****your hand on the wound and think about healing' **It said.

He didn't question the voice, as he remembered what Kami-sama told him.

Naruto did as the voice said. He closed his eyes and suddenly there was another flash of bright white light.

He opened his eyes, to see that the wound on his mother was gone.

Kushina opened her eyes, to see a furiously crying boy hugging her and whispering

„Kaa-chan" – „Don't die, Kaa-chan!"

She realized what was happening.

‚Was I... dead?'

She hugged Naruto back.

„Shhhh... its 'kay, its 'kay..." Kushina whispered in his ear, as she slowly stood up, while holding the boy. His red-orange tail was once again firmly wrapped around her hand.

However the boy didn't stop crying. He was so worried.

„Don't die again, okay, Kaa-chan?" He gave her a worried, and saddened look.

„Don't worry Naruto, I won't, I won't." She gave him a smile that would make anybody's heart relieved.

With this, he, as simple as it sounds, fell asleep in her hands.

--- Hokage tower, Next morning.

„Saru-kun... I can't stand it, we need a break..." ( Note, Saru-kun is used kinda half-jokingly, something like old man, baa-chan or jiji, well you know what... ).

„Kushina, what's the problem?" The old Hokage asked

„You seriously didn't know what happened yesterday, Saru-kun?"

Sarutobi shook his head.

„Well... its as bad as it sounds... Kakashi attempted to kill us."

„WHAT?" Sarutobi screamed

„I don't understand it too... why would he assassinate his sensei's son, dammit! I thought that he is intelligent enough to understand the whole thing! Instead I now think that the K.I.A. stone with Obito is driving him insane!"

„This seems to be out of control..." – „How is he?" He looked at the blonde kid sleeping on the sofa.

„To be honest, I don't know. Something really weird happened, Saru-kun. One thing I remember is Kakashi's hand sticking through my and Naru-kun's chest and the second thing is that we are both fine, and he is hugging me and crying. And slightly glowing white."

Sarutobi's eyes widened ‚Could that be...? Impossible...'

„What is it, Saru-kun?" Kushina asked, curiously

„If it is what I think it could be, than I am going to shit my pants, seriously"

‚Eh? If he talks like this it must be pretty damn serious!' Kushina thought

„There is only one record of someone dying and then living and glowing white. It was before our village was created. Well anyhow the important thing is that the man stated, that he made deal with the kami, but I think thats... well rather funny" Sarutobi chuckled

‚Just what power did he aquire?'

„Okay... lets end this conversation... I don't really want to talk more in this matter... we will find out in time."

„What will you do now, Kushina?"

„I think that we will leave to the countryside. Its gonna be safe there, I think. I am gonna train him, so we can return here for the genin exams... yeah, and he aquired the Koushokugan, so that means it would be better anyway for me to train him..."

( Yellow eyes. I couldn't come up with any more cool name... so yeah... and I would make it orange eyes but I didn't fine the word for orange and Koushokugan sounds cool xD )

„Koushokugan? At age of three? Are you kidding? In the scrolls it says, that the best prodigy of the Uzumaki clan ever aquired it when he was twelwe years old" – „Now you will tell me he can fly and has full five tomoe in each eye!" Sarutobi kinda laughed and chuckled

Kushina simply sighed

„Yes, its weird. Maybe he has some great potential there... Tomoe... he has two in each eye... its... outstanding... it doesn't matter really. I will take care of it" She smiled while looking at the silhouette of sleeping fox boy.

„Fine then, just take care of yourself okay? I don't need a second infarct... And I will deal with Hatake Kakashi..."

„Thank you, Saru-kun... see 'a later" She waved off, carrying the sleeping blonde gaki out of the room

--- Konoha

„What would 'ya like to eat, Naru-kun?" Kushina simply smiled heartily at the boy

„Ramen, Kaa-chan!"

Kushina laughed ‚Lol... like you and your dad would ever eat something else, right?'

„What about there? Honotou's ramen stand... doesn't sound bad..." ( I don't care about names, i just make it so it can be at least written in japanese, lol )

„Lets storm it, Kaa-chan!" Naruto cheered loudly

Kushina chuckled, and started laughing. You wouldn't get bored with the boy. They arrived at the ramen stand ( There would be more than one in the village, right? )

„Okay, I would like ... one miso ramen, and you Naru-kun? Shrimp?"

„Hai!" Naruto shouted

There was something bit off. The chef simply stared at them.

„Is there any problem, sir?" Kushina asked politely.

„Indeed there is. Can't you read?" He asked and pointed at some cardboard.

‚_Demons and demon whores not allowed'_

This pissed Kushina off.

"Naru-kun, we are leaving. This ramen is not worth our money..."

„Okay..." Naruto said sadly

--- At home

„Naru-kun, there is something important, that I need to tell you..." Kushina kneeled, with hands on his small shoulders, and gazing right into his eyes.

„What is it, Kaa-chan?" Naruto was a bit scared. It wasn't often that his mom was this serious.

„We are leaving the village."

„Eh?"

„Understand, Naru-kun, people are bad here... but don't worry, we will come back, so you'll see Hokage-jiji, Anko-chan, and all others... in time..."

„Okay, if it must be done!" Said Naruto, quite suprisingly. He had never shown any real kind of profoundness in his words. This was a good start

„Good... I will get some scrolls and we will pack our things... We will go tommorow morning. Hokage-jiji already made all necessary preparations."

Naruto simply nodded and ran off to his room.

„And take the baggy pants! We will need to cover that pretty tail of yours..." She shouted through the flat. ‚Until Kyu comes out, that is...'

AN :

As you've probably guessed Uzumaki Kushina is alive and is taking care of her son, Uzumaki Naruto. ( obvious, right? xD )

Second thing is the Koushokugan. I will explain this kekkei genkai a bit. It is a secret trait of the Uzumaki clan, and since its named Yellow eyes, its, profoundly, yellow eye with tomoes in it.

The problem with Koushokugan was that it was difficult to aquire it. Only those of pure intentions ( which were the majority in the Uzumaki clan ) could aquire it and even those had troubles. Most people unlocked it in their twenties, but even then it wasn't truly powerful as the legends say. Kushina was one of the brightest prodigies of the Uzumaki clan, and she unlocked a quite powerful form when she was twelve.

The Uzumaki's held their kekkei genkai in secrecy. Most of the world doesn't even know of its existence ( that's a quite good thing ) since many members rather used genjutsu to hide it.

To be precise with the functions of Koushokugan are mostly connected with the person's speed, reflexes and time bending.

Now the great secret of my super-cool fanfic! The Koushokugan was the first kekkei genkai that the Kyuubi gave to the mankind. The Uzumaki clan was wise, so they made a favorable deal with the Kyuubi, and since the Kitsune saw that these particular humans are trustworthy, he gave them his power. The Uzumaki clan and the Kyuubi no Youko were always on good relations, this only made the possibilities of the Koushokugan higher.

However his second deal with the mankind didn't go so well. Yeah, it was a deal with former Hyuuga, Uchiha Madara. Kyuubi gave the Uchiha the Sharingan, although he was a bit foolish. He didn't understand that this part of the deal was just a test, so the Uchiha Sharingan is quite incomplete, not in the ways of power really, but that will be explained later.

Well since these two doujutsu's are quite relevant to each other, the Koushokugan has similar traits like the Sharingan... well you'll see what I'm talking about later...

Yeah, and this is something like ‚Super-Naruto' fanfic, yeah it is. I just like Naruto kicking assess like crazy! Hellz yeah, Go, Naruto, Go!

R&R and expect next chapter soon! Don't review and I'll find you and show you why you are weak! Muhehe! See ya!


End file.
